Boy In a Rock and Roll Band
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: É, eu poderia te dar tudo o que você precisa com apenas um toque da minha mão, mas eu jurei que eu nunca me apaixonaria por um cara de uma banda de Rock. HIATOS!
1. Prologo

Eu sabia que estava errada, que estava sendo boba, mas não media as conseqüências, minhas noites em claro, meus choros contidos e meus sonhos inimagináveis, tudo, depois daquele dia, não passou de besteiras. Eu já não era mais uma garotinha de dez anos, uma garotinha de dez anos apaixonada, uma garotinha de dez anos apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, não, não era.

Há quem rie da minha cara quando eu digo que já conheci James Potter, que fui a melhor amiga dele e que fui fatalmente esquecida pelo mesmo. Afinal, ele era James Potter, o grande vocalista dos The Rockts e eu? Só uma garota ruiva do interior da California. Deu para perceber que, francamente, um cara como James nunca namoraria uma garota como eu, não é mesmo? Mas o que ninguém sabe é que antes de tudo, ele foi meu, meu único e melhor amigo, quando a bandinha de fundo de garagem não era nem conhecida, mas o som era bom, muito bom na verdade. Eu fui a maior fã, maior amiga, maior incentivadora e o que eu ganhei com isso? Voilà, um belo chute na bunda, promessas não compridas e uma fenda enorme no coração. Por mais que eu tivesse amado James Potter, ele me abandonou, como uma criança joga um brinquedo quando não quer mais brincar com ele e isso está longe de ser o pior, o pior é saber que ele trocou a pessoa que mais se importava com ele pela maldita fama. Justo não? Nenhum pouco.

_Jurei no dia 30 de abril, quando notei que ele não voltaria para me buscar, que nunca mais me apaixonaria por um garoto de uma banda de rock... Promessas, parece que nem sempre se pode cumpri-las._


	2. Quão profundo é seu oceano?

**Obs**: IMPORTANTE! Toda essa fic é inspirada em uma música de uma banda Nova Yorkina, não muito popular chamada the Pierces, mas a quem eu devo muito, elas são talentosas, ok? O nome da música é o mesmo do título da fic, se quiserem da uma passada, fico em total acordo, a capa da fic e um possível vídeo, que não tenho idéia de para quando será previsto, estão no meu perfil, podem dar uma passadinha, ok? Desculpem incomodar e boa leitura!

**Cap. 1 Quão profundo é seu oceano?**

Lily acordou, estava em sua cama, seu coração batia forte. Olhou para a janela, podia ver as pessoas normalmente andando nas ruas calmas de Oxnard. Ela olhou para seu relógio de pulso, já eram seis horas da manhã. Saiu da cama rapidamente, não podia chegar atrasada ao colégio. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. Era hora de começar sua nova vida.

Suspirou pesadamente, andando a passos rápidos até o banheiro, rapidamente estava embaixo da água quente do banheiro, a fazendo ficar mais calma do que deveria, era um novo ano e Lily não iria, de jeito nenhum, perder seu tempo com as catástrofes de seu turbulento passado.

Pegou a bolsa em cima da cama, não se importando em tomar café e saio em direção as ruas movimentadas de sua cidade, logo estava entrando em seu colégio.

Lily não era uma garota rica, nunca teve tudo que queria, depois da morte de seus pais, a única fonte de renda que tinha era a mesada que seu avô mandava todo mês, nunca era o suficiente, mas Lily não tinha outra opção.

Olhou para o resto dos estudantes que conversavam animadamente no pátio e revirou os olhos, indo em direção ao clube de jornalismo.

-Evans, Evans!

Ouviu uma voz fina chamar seu nome e logo percebeu de onde vinha, a mão da mesma tocou seu ombro e a garota ruiva se virou, dando de cara com a pessoa que ela menos esperava.

-Você não deveria estar aqui.

A garota a sua frente revirou os olhos, ela era alta, de um porte extremamente elegante, de pele levemente bronzeada, olhos negros igualmente aos seus cabelos.

-Não, não deveria. Mas tenho um assunto a tratar com você.

-Então diga, estou _realmente_ curiosa para saber, Mckinnon.

Sua ironia era transparente, mas Marlene parecia não notar. Aquilo era realmente controverso, a princesinha de Pacifica High School falando com ela... Marlene era o tipo mais invejável de garota popular, ela era linda, doce e extremamente amigável, o que fazia Lily a odiar ainda mais. Talvez fosse por Marlene ser tão amigável quanto era falsa, pela visão de Lily claro.

-Bem, como você sabe, ano novo, vida nova.

Lily revirou os olhos, seguindo Marlene, que andava para o outro lado do corredor, novamente para a ala popular.

-Não me faça perder meu tempo, Mckinnon, diga logo o que quer.

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, achando que Marlene estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira.

-Você? Precisando da minha ajuda? Da minha?

-Entenda Lily, nos já fomos amigas, você poderia ser pelo menor um pouco mais amável.

Mas esse não era um grande forte de Lily Evans. A alguns anos, quando o mundo não girava em torno dos ricos e populares, a duas eram muito mais que apenas conhecidas, mas o tempo havia passado e tanto Marlene quanto Lily haviam seguido caminhos diferentes.

-Bem, Lily, eu sei o quando as coisas mudaram, não posso vir aqui e lhe pedir um favor como se fosse algo extremamente normal, mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda.

A garota olhou para o lado contrario fitando o final do corredor, Marlene sentiu como um sinal para ela continuar.

-Três pessoas muitos importantes para mim estão vindo esse ano para Pacifica, mas você sabe... Eu não posso andar com eles.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha a fitando.

-Então não são tão importantes assim.

-Não é esse o ponto, o único problema é que se eu andar com eles, vou chamar muita atenção.

-Ah, claro, a princesinha de Pacifica High School não quer se ver andando com impopulares.

-Na verdade, é totalmente o contrário.

A expressão da garota passou a perplexidade.

-Afinal, quem diabos está vindo para aqui?

-James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

Então o mundo de Lily Evans desmoronou.

_**N.A: **__**Oiii! É, eu novamente por aqui, bem, meu assunto é outro, vou sim me dedicar a essa fic, finalmente e sinceramente queria que lessem ela. Espero reviws, ok? Os capítulos vão ser mesmo curtinhos, mas vão ser postados regularmente. Obrigada a quem mandou reviws!**_

_**Bjinhos!**_


	3. Quão Alto é o seu céu?

**Cap.2 Quão alto é seu céu?**

Foi a segunda vez que Lily se sentiu presa, presa novamente a um sentimento que só a deixava mais frustrada. Marlene Mckinnon deveria estar louca, alias, ela não estava tão longe disso, ela pensara que Lily fosse sorrir e se jogar nos braços dela de tanta alegria? Se fosse isso, Marlene estava completamente errada.

-Você sinceramente acha que eu vou te ajudar?

-Ajudá-los, Lily. James, Sirius e Remus precisam de você.

A garota revirou os olhos, ah claro, eles precisam dela e quando ela precisou deles? Algum deles fez o favor de pelo menos perguntar se ela estava bem?

-Eles nem ao menos lembram de mim.

Marlene suspirou pesadamente.

-Bem, faz muito anos... Por nossa amizade, Lily.

-Nos já não temos amizade a muito tempo, Mckinnon.

Seu olhar era hostil, mas a garota a sua frente não parecia ligar.

-É um novo ano, as coisas mudam, não?

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, não, ela não podia cair, não podia fragilizar, não podia voltar a ser a velha Lily tola de antes.

-Mudam.

-Por favor, só prometa que ira pensar, significa muito para mim.

Sem olhar nos olhos de Marlene, Lily assentiu, logo depois rumando novamente para o clube de jornalismo. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, jogou sua bolsa em um canto qualquer e pegou um envelope onde em cima, tinha um pequeno bilhete com seu nome.

"_Lily, não se esqueça de entregar as copias do jornal de hoje para o diretor._

_Emme."_

Não fazia muito tempo que Lily havia conhecido Emmeline Vance, mas a amizade das duas já beirava a confiança. Trabalhavam juntas no jornal do colégio e tanto uma como a outra sabia o que era ser rejeitada socialmente. Mas Emmeline tinha tudo para não ser, ela era especialmente linda, cabelos negros e uma pele de porcelana, rapidamente a associavam a uma boneca, era muito inteligente, modesta e gentil, além de saber se vestir maravilhosamente bem. Mas parecia que o que menos queria era essa coisa medonha chamada popularidade.

Lily olhou para os lados, procurando por algum de seus amigos, até ver Frank Longbottom parado do lado de fora da sala, olhando esperançoso para a porta. Sorriu animada e cruzou a sala, dando de cara com Frank.

-Acho que o que você procura não está ai dentro.

Frank Longbottom era um garoto um tanto atrapalhado e extremamente fácil de si lidar, ele olhou surpreso para a garota e apertou a mochila ainda mais contra suas costas.

-Do que você está falando, Lily?

-Não se faça de bobo, Frank, eu sei que está procurando Alice.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando sair de seus lábios um silvo cansado.

-Oh, sim, Alice, você a viu?

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, Frank parecia bastante alheio.

-Ela está em aula Frank, nem todos tem horário livre de manhã.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando e rapidamente tinha se despedido da garota e rumado para outro lugar. Lily então resolveu levar o envelope até a diretoria, pegou a bolsa e a passos lentos seguia para o seu destino. Sentiu seu celular vibrar e logo o tirou do bolso da calça.

**M. McKinnon:**_Então, pensou direito?_

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa e respondeu a mensagem...

**Lily M. Evans**: _Como conseguiu meu número? _

... Que rapidamente foi respondida.

**M. McKinnon:**_Bem, tenho meus contatos, agora me diga, pensou direito? Rápido, Lily, eu realmente preciso saber._

Lily suspirou e por fim respondeu a mensagem.

**Lily M. Evans: **_Que seja._

E tanto Lily quanto Marlene sabiam, que aquilo era uma "sim".

_**N.A: **__**Bem, lá vai mais um cap. Eu sei, extremamente curto, mais fica bonitinho, não concordam? Kkk, espero que gostem, tudo acontece muito rápido. Bem, obrigado a Thais ( Fiz o que você disse, não fiz?), Maria Clara Sifuentes (Devo a você, que me fez ter vontade de escrevê-la novamente! Kkk), sango7higurashi ( Já to rezando!), Alice Dreamer (Está ai, prontinho, querida), Dani Prongs (Que bom que está gostando!). Obrigada também a Lin Argabash, Viic M., Alice Dreamer novamente, Carlalli e novamente a Maria Clara S. que fizeram o grande favor de adicionar ao favoritos ou Story Alert!**_


	4. Eu adoraria por nosso amor em movimento

Lily voltou a andar quando inesperadamente bateu em alguém.

-Hey, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez!

Ela não havia caído no chão, mas por pouco não havia deixado o café expresso que o garoto segurava cair sobre ela. Lily revirou os olhos, fitando a pessoa a sua frente.

-Quem é você?

O garoto suspirou e sorriu de lado, Lily sabia que tinha sido mal educada com ele, mas não se importava, não era como se aquele cara fosse... Importante.

-Bem, não importa e ah, me desculpe.

O garoto a lembrava muito Frank Longbottom, não a aparência, mais sim por ser tão atrapalhado, logo depois de ver o garoto sair sorriu de lado e seguiu para a diretoria.

-Sr. Mcgonagall, aqui está o jornal da semana.

Lily colocou o envelope em cima da mesa, puxando rapidamente o bilhetinho quando a mulher alta e de aparência cansada se virou para ela.

-Hum, Srta. Evans, Marlene Mckinnon me disse que vai ficar encarregada dos novos alunos.

Lily revirou os olhos, vendo Mcgonagall quarda o envelope em uma dês suas pastas completamente cheias. Sempre era assim, antes do jornal ser entregue aos alunos, o clube tinha que entregar uma copia a coordenadora ou ao diretor, mais a maioria do tempo Dumbledore estava ocupado para atende-los.

-Ah sim, é.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha a fitando.

-É uma grande responsabilidade, Srta. Evans, Marlene me disse também que vocês já foram amigos.

-É, fomos.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez, não aguentando a conversa cansativa.

-Muito bem, Srta. Evans, obrigada por me trazer a copia do jornal, pode ir.

Lily sorriu com um tanto de falsidade e sai da diretoria, olhou para seu relógio, daqui a alguns minutos sua primeira aula iria começar. Seguiu em frente quando viu mais uma vez Marlene Mckinnon vir até ela, mas dessa vez com Edgar Bones ao seu lado.

-Lily! Lily!

A garota ruiva revirou os olhos, se incomodando com o fato de ser chamada pelo nome, então era assim? Depois de uma favorzinho as duas já eram grande amigas? Ah, faze-me o favor.

-Pode disser, Mckinnon.

Ela sorriu, vendo o sarcasmo da garota e olhou para Edgar sugestivamente, esse logo havia desaparecido pelo resto do movimentado corredor. Edgar era o artilheiro titular do time do Pacifica.

-Bem, os meninos já estão aqui no colégio, providenciei para terem horários livres de manhã e a maioria das aulas igual as suas. Não se preocupe, todo o corpo docente sabem sobre eles.

Lily assentiu, abrindo sua bolsa atrás de algum trocado para seu café.

-Eles estão sobre sua responsabilidade, Lily. James, Remus e Sirius vão te encontrar na hora do almoço, ok?

Lily sorriu falsamente e balançou os ombros.

-Ok.

Marlene sorriu e deu dois beijinhos nas bochechas da garota a sua frente logo depois indo procurar seus outros amigos, se é que podia chamá-los de amigos.

Lily olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, se prontificando a não chegar atrasada na sua primeira aula do dia. Seguiu o corredor em frente, entrando da ultima sala do próximo corredor a esquerda, a sala 31 onde normalmente tinha aulas de química. Sentousse em sua cadeira para esperar por Emmeline, sabia que não podia contar para Emme sobre sua nova responsabilidade, mais não ia evitar em contar, alguma hora. Sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, pensou ser Emmeline, mas logo viu que era Susana Bones, a garota não sorriu para ela e continuou a fazer seu árduo trabalho, lixar as unhas. Susana era a Irma mais nova de Edgar Bones, diferente de Edgar, que estava no terceiro ano, ela e Lily, assim como Marlene, estavam no segundo.

-Emme, achei que nunca iria chegar.

A garota de cabelos negros a sua frente riu simpática, sentando ao seu lado.

-Você sabe que não tive como evitar...

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, pegando seu livro de química dentro da bolsa.

-Não teve como evitar?

Emmeline soltou um sorrisinho.

-Garotos, Lily, garotos.

Mais uma vez Lily levantou a sobrancelha, mas não ousou falar, o professor havia chegado e a aula estava prestes a começar, ainda tinha um longo dia pela frente.


	5. Mas eu teria que perguntar a mim mesma

**Cap.4 Mas eu teria que perguntar a mim mesma o por quê.**

_Lily sempre se perguntaria por que, no final, ela sempre estava errada._

As aulas passaram exageradamente rápidas e saber que no próximo tempo teria que ver novamente três pessoas que fizeram-na chorar um oceano de lágrimas não era exatamente uma boa coisa a se esperar.

Suspirando e olhando para seu relógio, que já marcava nove e meia, a garota se dirigiu ao refeitório. Emmeline havia dito que encontraria com ela mais tarde, primeiro tinha uns assuntos para resolver na diretoria.

Lily sentou-se em uma mesa, pegou um livro que tinha na bolsa e começou a ler até ser irritantemente interrompida.

-Eu costumava gostar muito de Shakespeare.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha ao notar que o mesmo garoto que quase a tinha deixado ensopada de café estava sentado a sua frente.

-E por que haveria de não gostar mais?

Ele suspirou apoiando o braço na mesa de madeira.

-Bem, seus livros não me lembram de coisas agradáveis.

Lily revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção ao livro de autoria de Shakespeare _Trabalhos de Amor_.

-Desculpe-me se estou interrompendo sua leitura, mas me mandaram procurá-la.

Lily se deixou levantar uma sobrancelha novamente.

-Deve ser mais um tentando entrar no clube de jornalismo, não é? Eu já disse que não posso dar vagas assim tão facilmente...

-Calma, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando.

Então Lily lembrou, mais uma vez, que aquele devia ser algum garoto querendo monitoria.

-Não posso dar aulas particulares.

-Ãn? Você tem certeza que está bem, Lily?

A garota se espantou o olhando surpresa.

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Bem, Marlene disse para procurar uma garota ruiva, extremamente mal humorada e de belos olhos verdes. Aliás, o nome dela é Lily.

Lily suspirou e fechou o livro que ainda estava aberto em suas mãos, colocando-o dentro da bolsa.

-Ah, claro. E você, quem é?

Ele sorriu, o garoto tinha um mero sorriso encantador, que a lembrava vagamente... Bem, Lily não o via há muito tempo, não?

-Pelo visto estou irreconhecível. Sou o Prongs.

Lily suspirou, sim, ele estava diferente, muito diferente para dizer a verdade, seus olhos cor de ébano estavam diferentes, seus cabelos sempre bem penteados, agora completamente desarrumados e um óculos que escondia a bela cor de seus olhos. Então, aquele era James Potter, o garoto Prongs que se escondia atrás dos desenhos inanimados?

-Mas pode me chamar de James.

Ela soltou um meio sorriso não dando atenção a mão estendida de James.

-E seus amigos, onde estão?

Era uma coisa realmente incomum que nunca soubessem quem eram os The Rockets, talvez fosse por todas as vezes que apareciam com máscaras que escondiam seus rostos e em clipes eles eram meramente objetos holográficos figurados, apenas desenhos.

-Bem, Sirius deve ter arranjado alguma garota por aí e Remus, bom, ele disse que estava morrendo de fome.

-E por que você, logo você, veio rapidamente me procurar?

Ele soltou um sorriso brincalhão.

-Estava curioso.

Lily levou um susto quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

-Calma Lily, você anda se assustando muito fácil ultimamente.

Emmeline disse se sentando a mesa, olhou para James, deu um curto sorriso e se voltou para Lily.

-Acredita que McGonagall não quis deixar que minha coluna fosse para o jornal?

-Por que?

Emmeline levou as mãos ao ar, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

-Ela disse que desrespeita o colégio. E daí? O que eu, Emmeline Vance, tenho a ver com isso? Não tenho culpa se esse colégio permite que garotas como Dorcas Meadowes e Marlene McKinnon joguem seus refrigerantes nos novatos.

Emmeline revirou os olhos e James a olhou indignado.

-O que você tem contra a Marlene?

Emme o olhou surpresa e depois sorriu debochada.

-Ah, claro, mal chegou e já se apaixonou pela princesinha do Pacífica.

James balançou a cabeça negando.

-Claro que não! Eu só acho que você não deveria falar assim de uma garota que você mal conhece.

Emmeline o olhou pasma, mas depois deixou sua pose cair.

-Olha, garoto, eu não sei o seu nome, mas pode apostar que conheço Marlene McKinnon o suficiente.

Afinal, James Potter não estava aqui quando Marlene se tornou a princesinha do Pacífica, não é mesmo?

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Notinha da Beta: **Oii gente!

Eu estou ficando super animada com essa fic. E vocês?

Agora que o nosso querido James Potter apareceu tem tudo para ficar melhor, certo?

Esse é o primeiro capítulo que beto e espero não ter deixado nenhum erro passar, ok?

Deixem reviews!

Beijinhos

_Maria Clara Sifuentes_

**N.A: **Bem, como ela disse, não é? Eu também estou super animada e juro, pelo rio Nilo que vou deixar os capítulos maiores. É por que eu sou uma pessoa muito mal, sabe? Kkk, gosto de parar nas melhores partes, deixam um clima de tensão no ar. Bom, deixem reviws, ok? Por que eu também acho esse botãozinho de reviws muito bonitinho! Agora, vamos as respostas dos comentários.

**Bia997**: Que bom que está gostando! Bem, espero que continue lendo.

**: **Jura que está gostando? Que perfeito! Espero que continue lendo também.

**Flah': **Eu sempre acabo na melhor parte, para dar emoção sabe? Espero que esteja gostando!

**Alice Dreamer**: Você é uma leitora árdua, ein? Tomara que esteja gostando.

**Pseudoescritora**: Que bom que acha a historia leve e gostosa de se ler! Juro que aumento os capítulos, ok?

**Maria Clara Sifuentes**: Bem, você é minha beta, mas vou responder também, kkkk. Que bom que está gostando eu sei como é gostar de uma banda como The Pierces, são letras tão lindas...


	6. Eu não posso dizer como viver sua vida

**Cap.5 (Bom, eu não posso te dizer como viver sua vida)**

-Que tal um "não importa"?

Lily se ergueu da mesa, olhando irritada para os dois. Aquele era um assunto que a garota evitava falar, não que a deixasse irritada, mas Marlene já fora sua amiga e saber que ela tinha abandonado várias coisas pela popularidade não era uma coisa exatamente satisfatória.

-Devo lhe acompanhar? – James perguntou fitando a garota ruiva levantada. Lily assentiu e o garoto se levantou, sem nem ao menor olhar para Emmeline, que os olhava surpresa, tanto por não saber quem ele era quanto por não ter a mínima idéia do porque de Lily estar sendo acompanhada por ele, afinal, Lily não era exatamente uma pessoa aberta para novas amizades e Emme sabia muito bem disso.

-Deve. – Lily disse e acrescentou – Emme, James é um dos novos alunos e Mcgonagall me pediu para ajudá-lo, ok? Bem, depois a gente se fala.

Lily sorriu e saiu em direção à entrada para um dos corredores centrais com um James em seu encalço. Emmeline deu de ombros e se voltou para a comida em seu prato.

-É impressão minha ou você estava evitando o assunto?

James perguntou enquanto os dois subiam a escada para o segundo andar, não tinha a mínima idéia de para onde estavam indo, mas continuou fitando a garota que parecia dispersa em seus pensamentos.

-Estava, mas isso não vem ao caso.

James suspirou. Lily não parecia muito fácil de lidar, talvez fosse os cabelos ruivos, bem, você sabe o que falam sobre as ruivas, não sabe?

-Onde estão seus amigos?

James deu de ombros e Lily parou na entrada para uma porta, a porta estava entreaberta e de longe se podia ver um casal aos amassos.

-Esse é seu amigo?

Lily perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.

-Como sabia disso?

Ele perguntou confuso pela exatidão da pergunta.

-Suspeitei, hum... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Os dois voltaram a andar, mas rapidamente estavam parados novamente.

-Já está fazendo.

Ela soltou um meio sorriso e voltou a andar, parecia um tanto curiosa, mas Lily sabia que a curiosidade não a consumiria, não mais.

-Por que veio para Oxnard? Tenho certeza que não foi pelos estudos.

-Bem, não foi mesmo. Mas a fama cansa, Lily, às vezes dá vontade de fugir.

James suspirou, como se falar sobre o porquê de ter voltado não fosse uma coisa exatamente fácil e bem, não era mesmo.

-Então, além de curioso, foge de desafios?

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha, tinha um tom brincalhão em sua voz.

-Não é um desafio, eu acho... Acho que não sou mais o mesmo.

Lily sorriu solidária e parou em frente à máquina de refrigerantes, tirando alguns trocados de seu bolso e colocando na máquina, rapidamente estava novamente olhando para James. Era uma coisa fascinante, principalmente sabendo que ele não se lembrava nem um pouco dela.

-Juro que não faço mais perguntas.

-Pode fazer, estou acostumado a respondê-las.

Um porta atrás deles foi aberta e saiu de lá em direção aos dois um Sirius com suas vestes amassadas e o cabelo tão desarrumado quanto o do garoto ao lado de Lily, quando reconheceu James sorriu e parou na frente dele.

-Você não dá folga, não é Padfood?

James brincou vendo Sirius a sua frente. O garoto sorriu e tentou arrumar suas vestes, Lily o olhou receosa, bem, ela sabia muito bem quem era aquele, desde garotinho o papo favorito de Sirius era... Bem, garotas.

-E você pelo visto... Também não.

Sirius olhou para Lily insinuando e James apenas riu, a face de Lily rapidamente adquiriu um tom vermelho.

-Não seja ridículo, garoto, se eu pudesse já estaria bem longe daqui.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, com um ar de "Ok, já saquei tudo".

-Então essa é a Evans, bem que a Lene disse que ela era um tanto estressada.

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Muito engraçadinho você.

Ela se virou e recomeçou a andar, indo em direção a sala de Francês, era uma de suas aulas preferidas, depois de Química, claro, ela adorava todas as aulas com Flitwick.

-Vocês devem estar nessa aula também.

Ela citou para si mesma, abrindo a porta da sala vazia.

-Ah não! Eu não preciso disso! Sei falar fluentemente francês.

Sirius reclamou, mas mesmo assim seguiu a garota, tudo bem, ele estava exagerando um pouco sobre a última parte.

-Que seja.

-Evans! Pelo amor de Deus, por que eu tenho que fazer isso?

Ele podia simplesmente se virar e sair da sala, Lily realmente acreditou que as capacidades intelectuais de Sirius Black não eram lá essas coisas.

-Tais-toi, le punk.

-Você acabou de me xingar em Francês?

Bem, pelo menos ele sabia o que significava um "cala boca", por que rapidamente havia se sentado ao lado de James e ficado em silêncio, claro que ele também estava muito ocupado olhando para a irmã de Edgar Bones.

Enquanto a aula passava, Lily pegou um bilhetinho que estava jogado em cima de sua banca, lendo-o com atenção. Era mais um bilhetinho de Emmeline perguntando se estava tudo bem, Lily apenas se virou para a garota sentada atrás dela e sorriu, mostrando que sim, estava tudo bem. Logo depois jogou no lixo. Tudo parecia correr bem, até a aula acabar.

- Evans!

Alguém a chamou, cheio de energia. Ela se virou lentamente e o olhou com indiferença.

- O que você quer?

- Você não sabe o que eu acabei de ver.

- Puxa, é mesmo? – Ela revirou os olhos. – Tenho mais o que fazer, Diggory.

- Calma, Evans!

Falou Fabian Prewett, um dos amigos idiotas de Amos Diggory balançando a cabeça.

- Evans, eu acabei de ler a lista de aprovados para o time desse ano... sabe quem passou?

Perguntou Amos sorrindo convencido. Se ele esperava que ela cedesse por que ele era mais algum garoto estúpido do time de Pacífica High School estava muito enganado.

- Não me interessa nem um pouco.

Amos riu e balançou a cabeça, mostrando para Lily a lista de aprovados que tinha em suas mãos.

- Amos Diggory, segundo ano, zagueiro. Gostou, ruiva?

Lily ficou vermelha, mas dessa vez não de vergonha.

- E o que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso, Diggory?

- Eu achei que você se importaria em saber. – Disse ele, divertido. – E, claro, queria te chamar para almoçar. Você aceita?

- Eu preciso mesmo responder?

Ela disse com arrogância, o ignorando e voltando a andar. Emmeline olhou para ela satisfeita e voltou para dentro da sala, ela adorava ficar conversando sobre mais algum de seus novos projetos com os professores.

-Quem é esse?

James perguntou logo depois dos dois garotos saírem de perto dela, Lily já não estava mais vermelha.

-Amos Diggory.

-Ele é a fim de você.

Ela suspirou irritada, já estava farta disso.

-Ele é um estúpido, me chama para sair por causa de um desafio besta.

-Você? Um desafio? Por quê?

Lily corou, não entendendo o porquê da perplexidade do garoto.

-Não costumo sair com muitos garotos.

-Ok, entendi, você é difícil, vou me lembrar na próxima vez que quiser te chamar para sair.

Lily olhou interrogativa para ele, ele não estava...? Não, não mesmo.

-Não que eu queira claro.

Ela riu e tentou mudar de assunto, era fácil conversar com James, como Lily podia ter esquecido disso? Era tão fácil... Mas fatal e Lily não queria que a mesma coisa acontecesse novamente, ela já devia estar imune a isso.

-Então, vocês não vão mais tocar?

-Não tocamos há um bom tempo.

-Duas semanas não é um bom tempo.

-Como sabe? Não vai me dizer que é mais uma fã.

-Não, claro que não. Mas, bem... Ouvi algumas garotas falarem.

-Sei...

-Não duvide de mim!

Ela o olhou irritada e saiu andando rápido, dessa vez, não mais sendo seguida.

-Não se esqueçam da pesquisa sobre John Locke para a próxima aula!

Disse a professora de filosofia, Sibila Trelawney, e Lily olhou para seu relógio de pulso incomodada, saindo da sua banca ao lado de uma Alice cansada.

-Frank estava te procurando mais cedo.

Alice corou, ela não era exatamente a melhor amiga de Lily, afinal Lily não era muito... Bem, doce. Mas Alice era uma boa amiga e claro, um fator essencial, sua vizinha.

-Ele veio falar comigo, eu não entendo Lily, ele sempre parece tão...

-Sem sentido? Também acho.

Alice a olhou surpresa e logo depois voltou ao seu ar sonhador.

-Não, ele é muito fofo, mas um tanto... Disperso.

-Acho que combina perfeitamente com você.

O que não era besteira, Lily sempre notara quando Frank olhava para Alice com _aquele _olhar e bem, Lily conhecia muito bem aquele olhar.

-Bem, _você_diz isso. Sabe, às vezes acho que ele só me vê como amiga.

Lily deu de ombros, Alice morava perto de sua casa, então, apenas a seguiu.

-Você poderia ir almoçar lá em casa.

-Obrigada Alice, mas Petúnia chega hoje e com toda certeza vai se intrometer na minha vida se eu não estiver lá quando ela chegar.

-Petúnia sempre se intromete na sua vida.

Petúnia era sua irmã mais velha, era uma garota extremamente mimada de vinte anos de idade, não era um bom exemplo de irmã mais velha, mas Lily tinha que agüentar, principalmente agora que esta resolveu voltar para casa.

-Ela quer ser uma irmã melhor, depois do que aconteceu com meus pais ela está tentando... Mas bem, ela continua sendo a mesma Petúnia de sempre.

Alice sorriu solidária, entendia todo o drama de Lily, afinal a conhecia desde o que? Desde os dois anos?

-Você deveria dar uma chance a ela, Lily, às vezes você é tão fechada dentro de seu casulo, é impossível saber o que você está pensando.

Não que ela não quisesse ser melhor, mas depois de tudo, da fama dos garotos, da briga com Marlene, da sua paixão não correspondida por James e a morte de seus pais, era um tanto difícil.

-A essa hora estou pensando no que fazer com a bagunça do meu quarto quando chegar em casa.

As duas continuaram o caminho conversando e rindo, Lily sempre fugia dos assuntos que considerava importantes.

Quando Lily se despediu de Alice e entrou em sua casa vários pensamentos estavam inundaram sua cabeça. Por que James não se lembrava dela? O que Marlene realmente queria? Que garoto estava chamando a atenção de Emmeline? Onde estava Petúnia?

Eram tantos onde, por que, o que e como que ela não agüentava mais nenhum segundo. Seguiu para a cozinha onde logo estava esvaziando sua mente tentando fazer algo para o almoço, minutos depois o barulho da campainha a despertou.

-Lily! Lily! Abre a porta!

Lily correu para fora da cozinha e foi direto para a porta de entrada abrindo-a.

-Ah, Petúnia, por que não abriu com sua chave?

A mulher loira entrou na casa, não era exatamente bonita, mas tinha um ar de elegância de sua família indescritível.

-Bem, queria ver como você recebia seus convidados.

-Obrigada por me fazer derrubar uma panela no chão da cozinha.

-De nada, irmãzinha. Falando nisso, vovô ligou.

Charlie Evans era um homem poderoso, no fundo bondoso, mas por fora só se importava em ganhar mais e mais dinheiro e poder. Era dono de uma rede de hotéis por toda Califórnia e dificilmente visitava a cidadezinha litorânea de Oxnard, sua cidade natal.

-Querendo saber o que eu ando fazendo da vida?

Apesar de tudo Charlie adorava sua neta mais nova, não era a única já que tinha Petúnia, mas se encantava com toda a inteligência e sabedoria de Lily, uma coisa que, certamente, Petúnia não tinha.

-Pela primeira vez, não. Ele estava perguntando se você não iria querer mais alguma ajuda para pagar as contas.

Lily balançou o braço em sinal de desinteresse e voltou para a cozinha.

-Ele já me dá o suficiente.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! Deixe de ser orgulhosa. Nosso avô é rico e pode pagar tudo o que quisermos!

Uma das coisas que Lily odiava em Petúnia era sua ambição, uma ambição mais que exagerada claro.

-Eu vou arranjar um emprego, não preciso ser comprada pelo dinheiro do meu avô.

-Você está sendo estúpida, ele só quer te ajudar e você nem ao menos diz obrigada.

Petúnia subiu para seu velho quarto no segundo andar e Lily ficou pensando se seria sábio ou não ligar para o seu avô e perguntar como ele estava, mas estava farta que a família de seu pai quisesse comprá-la ainda mais.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/B: **_Oii!_

_Desculpe-me pessoal! Eu demorei um pouquinho mais dessa vez... Culpa do Festival de Dança._

_Sinto muito se tiver deixado algum erro passar... Embora tenha lido tudo mais de três vezes..._

_Estou adorando o James!_

_Quem não está?_

_E ainda estou extremamente curiosa para saber o que aconteceu nesse passado misterioso da Lily._

_Beijinhoos._

_Maria Clara Sifuentes._

**N/A: **_Que nada, pelo menos eu não tenho pressa! Tá ai como todo o mundo pediu, um capitulo maior. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar que eu fiz em apenas um dia, mas tudo bem. É que essa Lily é multo rancorosa e bem, é meio difícil escrever... Como é que eu digo mesmo? Bem, o narrador seguindo ela, basicamente, por que eu esqueci nome. Mas tudo bem e falando nisso, por que eu sou uma pessoa muito educada... Como vocês estão? Espero que bem já que está chegando o natal. Bom, chega de blábláblá vamos as reviws:_

**Bia997: **Você achou fofa? Que perfeito! Eu mesma não acho muito fofa, acho um pouco... Bem, palavras me faltam agora.

**Alice Dreamer: **Sim, sim, sim! Muito árdua, pelo menos eu acho isso. Só não sei se o incidente foi falta de sorte ou forças do mal, kkk. Espero que esteja mesmo gostando!

**Lloiza: **Então... Obrigada Maria Clara! Não se preocupe que eu até dei uma passadinha no seu perfil e li uma de suas fics, eu amei sabia?

**Maria Clara Sifuentes: **Então continue, sabe isso me deixa hiper feliz, se num sabe quanto! Alias, Maria Clara é um nome muito grande, tenho uma amiga chamada Maria Clara, mas todo mundo chama ela de Macla, como chamam você?

**Luly : **Quase certa vamos dizer, Slipknot e Gorillaz pode até ser, mas não acho a fic muito engraçada para me lembrar Glee, mas tudo bem, com o tempo não vou resistir e ser mais engraçada. Mas a Lene e a Dorcas não são malvadas, não, eu mesma amo elas, são só um pouco, bem, diabólicas. Kkk

**Flah': **Só assim para dar um gostinho de quero mais, né? James fez isso inconsciente, ele nunca soube que quando ele tinha dez anos a Lily gostava dele, tá bom, James não era o Sirius, ele preferia ficar jogando vídeo game.

**Dani Prongs: **Não é? Adoro Gorillaz! Eu tinha que ter um pretexto para deixar os garotos entrarem no colégio e pintar os cabelos e colocar lentes de contatos não seriam um desses!


	7. Mas eu sei viver a minha

**Cap.6 (Mas eu sei viver a minha)**

Lily havia acordado relativamente cedo, Petúnia continuava trancada em seu quarto e na rua não tinha ninguém além das pessoas idosas que faziam caminhada às cinco da manhã.

Lily suspirou, lavou seu rosto, escovou seus dentes e seguiu para o andar de baixo esperando achar algo que a estimulasse a continuar acordada já que suas aulas começariam apenas às sete horas. Não se impressionou ao ver cartas recém-chegadas jogadas no tapete de entrada, contas, contas e mais contas. Lily precisava de um emprego urgentemente.

-Você é muito estranha, Lily.

Lily levantou seus olhos das contas não-pagas para olhar para sua irmã mais velha e ficou surpresa ao vê-la cordada.

-Por favor, não venha com o assunto "vovô".

Petúnia desceu as escadas, parecia ter dormido o suficiente e estava bem disposta e vestida em suas roupas de ginástica.

-Não estou falando disso.

Lily revirou os olhos, guardando as contas em cima da mesa e indo para a cozinha, estava farta de pessoas se metendo em sua vida.

-Bem, Srta. Mal-Educação, estou indo caminhar.

A garota viu sua irmã cruzar a porta e logo depois sair correndo para a avenida cheia de pessoas de uma idade bastante avançada comparada a ela. Suspirou mais uma vez levando seu café da manhã com ela para o quarto.

Estava com a cama desarumada, lençol sobre lençol, mas não se importou, apenas se sentou por cima deles e ligou a TV, enquanto comia seu cereal com leite.

_... Houve rumores que a banda estadunidente, vinda de uma cidadezinha no interior da Califórnia, The Rockets, cancelou uma nova turnê pela Europa, não houve muitas noticias provenientes dos agentes dos integrantes da banda que estava com seu hit " I Found Out" no topo das paradas de sucesso, fãs de todo o mundo parecem estar decepcionados com a ..._

Lily desligou a TV e se voltou para o relógio em seu pulso, precisava tomar um banho, aquelas noticias só a deixariam pior. Lily não podia ser fraca, ele era só mais um garoto de uma banda de rock e não havia nada de gratificante ficar pensando nele. Lily devia odiá-lo, sim, devia, mas... Será que conseguia?

Chegou ao colégio alguns minutos antes de o sinal tocar, Alice tinha tempo livre na primeira aula, ao contrário dela, então não sobrou outra opção além de ir a pé para o colégio. Não era muito longe, mas um tanto cansativo considerando o sol forte da manhã de fevereiro.

Considerou a possibilidade de que deveria arranjar um carro, pelo menos um usado, agora que queria um emprego para seu nada interresante currículo. Mas aquilo era coisa para ela pensar outra hora, já estava entrando na sala para a aula de historia quando deu de cara com Marlene Mckinnon, tão bonita quanto sempre, conversando com Dorcas Meadowes.

-Ei, Evans, não dá mais bom dia, não?

A garota loira perguntou sarcasticamente. Dorcas Medowes era o que todos poderiam chamar de fútil, a melhor amiga de Marlene Mckinnon era uma garota bonita, quem poderia negar? Tão bonita e tão venenosa... Além de capitã das líderes de torcida do Pacífica High School. Lily não gostava nenhum pouco dela.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida, Dorcas, deixa a Evans em paz.

Marlene disse empurrando Dorcas para entrar na sala, a loira riu cruzando a porta e Lily apenas revirou os olhos se sentando ao lado de Emmeline, não via os garotos de quem deveria ser babá em nenhum lugar.

-Lily, é impressão minha ou você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

Lily levou seus olhos esmeralda para Emmeline que a fitava interrogativa.

-Acho que quem anda escondendo coisas aqui não sou eu, Emmeline.

-Isso não é uma coisa boa, sabe... Você me chamando de Emmeline.

-É o seu nome.

A garota ruiva se voltou para o quadro pegando seu caderno de dentro da bolsa, havia se esquecido de passar nos armários no térreo para colocar os livros que carregava. Em poucos minutos a aula havia finalmente começado, Lily não era muito fã de história, mas mesmo assim prestou atenção a aula, Emmeline continuava daquele mesmo modo, como se estivesse guardando alguma bomba para dizer depois.

Lily viu a porta ser aberta e bateu em sua própria cabeça ao ver quem havia entrado no meio da aula. Ela viu Sirius e James e um garoto que deveria ser Remus se sentarem atrás dela.

Lily revirou os olhos, depois do Sr. Binns suspirar pelo desrespeito de seus alunos, e se virou para ralhar com os garotos.

-Tentem ser mais pontuais da próxima vez.

E voltou sua atenção a aula. Notou que alguém a fitava e seu rosto corou fracamente ao ver que era Remus, por que será que ele a olhava como se estivesse vendo além dela? A garota desviou o olhar e continuou a escrever o que havia no quadro, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima ideia do que estava escrevendo.

-É serio Lily, nós nos perdemos.

Foi a primeira frase de James Potter ao saírem da sala de história.

-Não me importa. Será que pelo menos uma vez você pode me chamar pelo sobrenome?

Era James quem estava parado a sua frente, mas a garota fitava Remus que estranhamente conversava com Emmeline, não viu nada de bom naquilo.

-Eu gosto de como soa seu nome.

-_Ai que fofo_, vá ande, depois nos encontramos.

Ela disse ironicamente e começou a andar, ouviu James resmungar algo como "monitora exemplar", mas não ligou e foi até Remus e Emmeline.

-Então... Você é um dos alunos novos?

Ele tocava o ombro de Emmeline que a olhou surpresa.

-É, Remus.

Lily sorriu olhando para Emmeline.

-Vocês já se conheciam antes?

Emmeline olhou para Remus, parecia estar à procura de uma resposta, mas apenas respondeu entre dentes.

-Não, Lily. Eu vou ver como estão as coisas no jornal.

E saiu em direção ao corredor central, Lily se virou para Remus colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Não tente dar em cima da minha amiga, ela não merece ser enganada.

Remus a fitou levantando as sobrancelhas e soltou um meio sorriso.

-Você não está muito diferente de antes Lily.

A garota cedeu seus braços, arregalando os olhos com surpresa.

-Você...

-É impressionante que nem Sirius nem James tenham se lembrado de você, não está tão diferente, mais bonita claro, mas não diferente.

Lily olhou para o lado bufando, não pareciam incomodados por estarem se atrasando para a próxima aula.

-Não conte para eles, por favor.

-Fique calma, não vou contar... Se você não contar nada a Emmeline.

Ele disse começando a andar para a aula de Inglês.

-Você não está dando em cima dela está?

Ele apenas riu e Lily o seguiu para a sala.

Talvez a melhor coisa que aquele colégio poderia oferecer era os divinos aperitivos da lanchonete, Lily estava entretida com seu café expresso e um pão de queijo enquanto escutava a voz suave de Emmeline discutir com Alice sobre algum programa da Fox.

-Assistiu Glee? Não acredito que eles cantaram "Endless Love", não suporto aquela música!

Lily na verdade não prestava atenção alguma na conversa das duas, seus olhos estavam cravados em Amos Digorry que havia jogado uma lata de coca-cola no chão.

-Não vai apanhar, Digorry?

A garota se pronunciou com hostilidade, ele e seus amigos não estavam muito longe para ouvi-las.

-O que você vai fazer, Lily?

Emmeline a fitou quando Lily se levantou.

-Ensinar bons modos a esses jogadores de futebol americano. - Lily foi até Amos e apontou para a lata de refrigerante jogada no chão. - Apanhe. - Amos apenas riu, ganhando mais ainda a raiva da garota. - Oun... Tem problemas de audição?

Lily pegou a lata e jogou no lixeiro perto dos dois. Amos sorriu, olhou com malicia para seus amigos e jogou mais uma lata no chão.

-Muito maduro da sua parte.

A garota suspira e apanha a lata mais uma vez a jogando no lixo.

-É que eu gosto de te ver se abaixar.

Amos diz fitando Lily, a garota sorri e se aproxima do lixo.

-Isso não é nada, precisa me ver fazendo isso.

Então chutou a lata de lixo nele, Amos a olhou com raiva enquanto os amigos desprezíveis dele apenas riam. Lily se sentou em sua mesa, tendo a atenção das amigas para si.

-Por que você fez isso?

Alice perguntou surpresa e Lily voltou a tomar seu café.

-Odeio pessoas arrogantes.

Segundos depois Remus e James se aproximaram delas, então, Lily revirou os olhos. Era impressão dela ou James a estava seguindo? _Idiota._

-Belo show, Lily. Sabe, você daria uma ótima ministra do meio ambiente.

James se pronunciou sentando-se à mesa em que as três garotas se encontravam.

-Cala a boca.

Ela viu Remus se sentar ao lado de Emmeline e estreitou os olhos, mas rapidamente havia voltado sua atenção à comida em seu prato enquanto todos os outros discutiam se os Warriors iam ganhar o jogo da próxima semana.

-Alguém tem que te avisar o quanto você é devagar, Lily.

Lily ouviu a voz impaciente de Alice ao seu lado, estava se preparando para sair de sua última aula do dia enquanto Alice a esperava para voltarem para casa.

-Não vou com você, Al.

Alice pareceu interessada e se sentou novamente em sua cadeira.

-O que você esta aprontando, Srta. Evans?

Lily riu e colocou a mochila nas costas se levantado.

-Não vou pegar carona com nenhum jogador gostoso de futebol americano, Alice. Vou procurar emprego.

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha a fitando com surpresa.

-Não sabia que estava precisando de emprego, Lily.

-É, eu também não sabia até ver o turbilhão de contas no tapete da minha casa.

Alice riu seguindo Lily para fora da sala.

-Ouvi dizer que estão precisando de uma garçonete no Mrs. Olson's.

Lily pareceu interessada e pegou um folheto de dentro da bolsa.

-Ótimo, não fica muito longe de lá de casa.

Alice sorriu e se deparou com a saída do colégio.

-Bem, Lily, nos vermos mais tarde. Você vai para a festa de boas vindas da McKinnon?

-Não fui convidada.

Lily rebateu na defensiva. As festas de Marlene McKinnon eram consideradas as melhores de toda Oxnard, mas Lily simplesmente não via nada de interessante em um bando de adolescente dançando e comendo como búfalos.

-Todos foram convidados, Lily. A McKinnon está muito _boazinha_ ultimamente.

-Isso é o que me aflige.

Alice deu de ombros e voltou andar em direção a sua casa. O Mrs. Olson's era bem perto dali, Lily se virou para continuar andando, mas ao ouvir a voz de Marlene, parou subitamente.

-Você está convidada, Lily. E eu sempre fui uma boa pessoa.

Lily olhou surpresa para Marlene.

-Você escutou minha conversa?

Marlene sorriu mexendo em seus cabelos perfeitos, o interessante era ver que ela não estava com nenhum de seus amiginhos metidos e falsos.

-Talvez. A festa é às dez na minha casa. Se eu me lembro bem, você sabe onde é. Bem, preciso ir agora.

Então, Marlene se voltou para um carro parado no lado de fora do colégio e Lily rumou para a cafeteria mais famosa da cidade.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/B: **_Oii!_

_Ah, adorei esse capítulo. :D Eu adoooooro o Remus. E o James está a cada capítulo mais fofiinho!_

_Quem mais vai identificar um seriado (não, não é quando eles mencionam Glee) no meio do capítulo?_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e que não achem __muitos__ erros._

_Beijinhos_

_**Maria Clara Sifuentes**_

_**N.A: **__Bem, eu amo seriados, então, eu cito eles toda hora, pura influencia de Greek! Hum, mas de que indentificação de seriado você (Maria Clara) está falando se não de Glee? Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. Espero que gostem do capítulo, foi maiorzinho hoje? E falando nisso, feliz natal e um perfeito ano novo! A minha listinha já está pronta e a sua? _

Vamos a reviws:

**Mila Pink**: Leitora nova! ai que feliz! James ainda vai sofrer bonito na mão da Lily. Bem, feliz natal!

**Jujuh Black:** Mais uma leitora nova! Oun, você também é uma black, ja é da familia! Bem, feliz natal!

**Dani Prongs:** Lily é uma pessoa fechada, ainda tem muuuuita coisa para contar. Bem, espero que esteja gostando e um feliz natal!

**Mari:** Que bom que gostou! Eu sei, eu também fico assim com todas fics que eu leio, kkk. Bem, feliz natal!

**Alice Dreamer:** Você está começando a se tornar minha leitora favorita! Bem, a situação do James é a seguinte: Ele se afastou da Lily quando eles tinham dez anos e sim, ela era apaixonada por ele. Remus lembra dela, Sirius tem problemas mentais e James acha ela conhecida, mas acha besteira. Bem, falei muito agora, feliz natal!


	8. Eu levo para casa coisas bonitas

**Cap. 7 Eu levo para casa coisas bonitas que eu gosto.**

Pelo menos agora Lily tinha um emprego. Isso seria algo bom, se pelo menos ela não tivesse com outras coisas perambulando por sua cabeça.

Então Lily se lembrou daquele natal, de quanto tinha doze anos. A ceia estava farta, seus pais iam de um lado para o outro com vasilhas nas mãos e sorriam para Lily enquanto arrumavam a mesa. Lily se sentia feliz, mais feliz do que em todos os outros anos. Ouviu a campainha tocar e se levantou rapidamente rumando para a porta, seu vestido verde balançava contra seu corpo frágil. Abriu a porta e se encantou ao ver quem estava parada a entrada. "Marlene!" A garotinha de cabelos ruivos se jogou nos braços da outra que tinha um sorriso convidativo no rosto. "Eu disse que viria Lily." Marlene alertou entrando na casa, seus pais vinham logo atrás dela. "Sabia que não me deixaria sozinha".

_Não me deixaria sozinha..._

Por que aquelas palavras passavam tantas e tantas vezes por sua cabeça? Lily já estava farta. Dessa vez não era James, era Marlene, mas por que Marlene? A garota só havia destruído a amizade delas até ali. Não era a mesma situação, nunca fora, mas Lily começava a sentir um fio de compaixão.

Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos pelo som nostálgico da campainha, mais uma vez Petúnia esquecera-se de levar a chave, Lily revirou os olhos e rumou para a porta de entrada se surpreendendo por não ser uma irritada Petúnia parada a porta.

-James? O que faz aqui?

O rapaz se virou para ela, havia um carro parado em seu jardim, mas Lily não prestou atenção.

-Soube que não vai à festa.

James disse, simplesmente fazendo Lily revirar mais uma vez seus olhos.

-Ok_, papo furado_.

James sorriu, ele estava bem arrumado, uma camisa pólo amarela com listras azuis e uma calça jeans que Lily achou um tanto... Apertada. E bem, realmente gostou daquilo, mas reprimiu um sorriso. O cabelo estava como sempre desarrumado, o que fez ser inevitável para Lily sorrir.

-Então, pensei em passar para te levar...

-Desculpe, não prestei atenção.

Estava tão entretida em como James estava bem vestido que não notou o que ele falara até vê-lo sorrir de uma maneira marota.

-Gostei do seu pijama.

A garota corou olhando para seu pijama de gatinho, mas apenas o empurrou de leve.

-Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui.

-Te levar à festa Lily.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha o olhando incrédula.

-Não vou à festa alguma.

-Você foi convidada, Lily.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.

-Mas, Lily...

-Se não tem nada de interessante a me dizer. Adeus.

Então fechou a porta e entrou na casa, não iria à festa alguma, estava muito bem em sua casa, poderia se entretiver com algum filme de Tim Burton e um pote de sorvete durante a noite. Mas rapidamente ouviu mais uma vez a campainha.

-James, eu já disse que não vou a essa festa!

A garota colocou as mãos na cintura com raiva abrindo a porta, James a olhava maroto e logo então puxou a mão de Lily para a dele.

-O que eu teria que fazer para você ir?

Lily desviou o olhar.

-Já disse que não vou.

-Por quê?

Lily se sentiu incomodada com a mão do garoto sobre a sua, mas não ousou tirá-la.

-Eu não vou ficar no meio de um bando de búfalos.

James riu da expressão.

-Você me acha parecido com um búfalo?

Lily o olhou surpresa. Não era aquilo que ela estava dizendo, era?

-Não estou dizendo isso, apenas não gosto daquelas pessoas.

-Então, o que acha de passar a festa apenas comigo? E suas amigas também vão estar lá.

A garota ficou surpresa ao ouvir a resposta, estava pronta para soltar um "não" bem arrogante, mas quando viu a expressão de James desistiu.

-Ok, você me colocou contra a parede.

-Por favor, Lily.

Ela suspirou puxando sua mão. _Ainda estou de pijamas_, pensou.

-Vou me trocar. Entre.

James a acompanhou para dentro da casa. Era uma grande sorte Lily ter se mudado logo após James ir embora de Oxnard. Viu o rapaz se sentar no sofá e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, olhou para as roupas em seu quarda roupa, nada que ela vestisse se compararia a roupa das outras garotas, suspirou e foi até o quarto de Petúnia abrindo a mala ainda fechada de sua irmã. Petúnia sabia se vestir muito bem, Lily não podia negar. Pegou um vestido de renda preto e soltinho, além de um colete de xadrez vermelho e preto, então tomou um banho rápido de corpo e se vestiu, colocou um pouco de perfume e desceu as escadas, tudo isso em apenas vinte minutos.

-Você está linda.

Lily revirou os olhos, não se sentindo muito bem no salto alto.

-Não me olhe como se eu fosse o seu par para o baile, por favor.

James gargalhou e abriu a porta para a garota sair, Lily trancou a porta e o seguiu para o carro preto parado no seu jardim. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem iria dirigir era o próprio James.

-Você não precisa ficar em silêncio.

O rapaz disse após alguns segundos de silêncio dentro do carro, a casa de Marlene não era muito longe dali.

-Eu não deveria ter vindo.

-Claro que deveria.

Lily olhou para James que dirigia atentamente e se surpreendendo com o tom convicto do rapaz.

-Por que se importa?

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, era um hábito para quando estava nervoso ou preocupado, Lily só não sabia qual dos dois se adequava ao momento.

-Você me lembra uma pessoa Lily. Eu às vezes até chego a pensar que é você, mas...

"Sou eu, James", era o que Lily mais queria dizer, mas de seus lábios não saíram nenhuma palavra.

-É melhor entrarmos, estamos um tanto atrasados.

Então logo os dois estavam entrando na festa, mesmo que a mente de Lily simplesmente não estivesse ali.

Seguiram pela porta de entrada, a casa de estilo vitoriano totalmente branca estava iluminada por luzes fluorescentes e a música agitada tocava a tona. Lily revirou os olhos ao notar os irmão Prewett com garrafas e garrafas dos mais variados tipos de bebidas atrás dela e de James. Vislumbrou Marlene parada a porta da casa acompanhada de Sirius, que com toda a certeza deveria estar a mais de um copo de bebida.

- Bem-vindos! – disse Marlene sorridente. – Façam de conta que estão em casa, mas controlem-se. – ela pediu olhando para Fabian e Gideon que logo abraçaram Marlene e a puxaram para dentro da casa, Lily se certificou que não estava tão perturbada ao ponto de entrar naquela casa novamente quando viu James sorrir para ela e a levar para o lado de Sirius.

-Estou me sentindo dentro de _Barrados no Baile_ – Sirius piscou para Lily e logo após suspirou. – Pensei que você não fosse de acordo a festas com álcool e drogas à vontade, ruiva. Mas vendo você aqui na minha frente muda toda a minha concepção...

Lily mais uma vez revirou os olhos se encostando ao lado de Sirius em um carro.

-Eu não queria vir, James me convenceu. Só para ser ofendida ao chegar à porta.

-Não quis te ofender, ruiva.

Sirius sorriu, com toda a certeza já tinha passado do primeiro copo. Talvez terceiro ou até quinto, quem sabe...

-Eu sei, afinal, quem está se consolando na bebida aqui é você.

-Tudo bem vocês dois.- James se pronunciou fazendo Lily se levantar - Foi uma ótima batalha de opiniões, mas agora, estou realmente precisando colocar algo na minha boca.

Sirius olhou com malícia para Lily, logo após soltando um sorrisinho safado.

-Acho que tenho uma idéia do que.

Lily sorriu sem graça e puxou James para dentro da casa.

-Pervertido.

-Sirius sempre é assim.- James concordou, pegando um copo de um líquido cor de sangue em cima de uma mesa. - Hey, aquela não é a sua amiga?

Lily seguiu o olhar de James para se surpreender ao ver sua vizinha sentada em um canto aos beijos com Frank Longbottom.

-Alice? E Frank? Nossa, as festa de Marlene Mckinnon fazem milagres.

James sorriu e puxou Lily para um abraço de lado.

-O primeiro: você estar aqui.

Lily riu e empurrou James para longe do contato físico. O que haviam colocado naquela bebida para dar a James tanta ousadia? Bem, James sempre foi ousado, _até demais_, Lily pensou.

-Olhe, Emmeline está ali... Com Remus. Qual é a do seu amigo, hein?

James deu de ombros seguindo para onde Emmeline conversava animadamente com Remus.

-Tenho quase certeza de que ele esteja afim dela, ouvi comentários impróprios que você não gostaria nenhum pouco de ouvir.

-Melhor ficar calado então. Emme!

Emmeline se virou para ela sorrindo, não parecia bastante surpresa, mas mesmo assim se pronunciou.

-Ah, Lily. Que surpresa! Você. Aqui.

Lily sorriu abraçando Emmeline.

-Fui forçada, com toda a certeza.

-Claro. Venha, pelo menos tenho alguém para me acompanhar ao banheiro, Alice parece estar muito ocupada...

-Enfiando a língua na boca no Frank. É, eu vi isso.

As duas seguiram para o banheiro ao lado, era tão perto que Lily se perguntava o porquê de Emme não poder ir sozinha.

-É minha impressão ou tem alguma coisa entre você e Remus?

As duas abriram a porta de madeira branca e Emme seguiu para o espelho, logo após arrumando seu cabelo.

-Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, não é Lily?

Emmeline suspirou, mas logo foi interrompida pelo som da porta e a entrada de alguém tão desagradável quanto assistir _Donas de casas desesperadas_ mais de uma vez ao dia.

-Quem tem uma imaginação muito fértil, Vance? – A garota loira sorriu seguida pelas risadas estridentes de suas amigas - Não sabia que eram bem-vindas aqui.

Dorcas tinha um tom sarcástico em sua voz, estava ao lado de mais duas amigas e se Lily se lembrava bem, eram Susana Bones e Hestia Jones.

-O que você quer Meadowes? Somos tão convidadas quanto você.

-Eu realmente concordo Evans, Marlene está diminuindo seu nível a cada dia.

Lily revirou os olhos puxando Emmeline pelo braço para longe daquela garota insuportável.

-E de que nível você acha que é? Cale a boca, Meadowes, você e sua vidinha inútil não me importam muito menos o que você pensa de mim. Agora, se me permitem, tenho coisa melhor para fazer.

Quando estavam o mais longe possível do banheiro Emmeline soltou um gritinho, como se aquela fosse uma luta de boxe e Lily tivesse derrubado Dorcas com apenas um soco.

-Adorei aquilo, Lily!

-É, mas é a última vez que faço isso.

Lily levou Emmeline até um canto afastado onde James e os outros caras da banda (ignorando Sirius, que estava agarrando uma garota), conversavam e bebiam.

-James!

O rapaz se virou para ela, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Hey Lily, pensei que fosse seu único acompanhante hoje.

-Pare de gracinhas, posso falar com você um minuto? - Lily olhou para Remus e Emmeline – Em particular?

James passou a mão pelos cabelos preocupado e Lily viu Emmeline sorrir para Remus.

-Não é boa coisa, é?

-Não se preocupe, James. Não vou dar um fora em você.

Remus estava prestes a se levantar para perguntar como Emmeline estava quando viram Marlene subir ao palco, foi então que Lily lembrou que não havia trocado nenhuma palavra com a garota durante a festa inteira.

-Espere, acho que vão falar alguma coisa.

Marlene sorriu pegando o microfone que antes estava nas mãos do cantor de uma banda local.

-Então, quem está curtindo a festa?

Os gritos de aprovação foram altos o que fez Marlene sorrir ainda mais.

-Bem, não estou aqui para isso, estou? Vamos as minhas verdadeiras palavras: Bem vindos! Bem vindos há um ano novo!

Mais uma onda de aprovação, Lily se sentou a mesa, se perguntando qual seria a grande revelação da vez.

-Sei que estão gostando da festa, mas agora – Marlene viu Dorcas se aproximar sorrindo - Acho que a nossa capitã das líderes de torcida tem algo a falar.

Marlene passou o microfone a Dorcas que passou a mão pelos cachos loiros e sorriu.

-Hoje tenho algo importante para lhes dizer, algo sobre a nossa _querida_ Marlene.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/B: **_Oii_

_Bem, desculpem pela demora. Totalmente minha falta._

_Estava viajando e não tive tempo de betar. Na verdade, minhas férias ainda estão meio corridas. Então se eu tiver deixado alguma coisa escapar nesse capítulo, me perdoem._

_Aaah, nada melhor que ler os capítulo ouvindo The Pierces. Adoro todos os Marotos._

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic tanto quanto eu. E esse fim foi realmente surpreendente, não? Eu não esperava isso... O que será que ela tem a revelar? _

_Beijinhoos_

_**Maria Clara Sifuentes**_

_**N/A: **_Hey!

Tudo bem, eu fiquei ansiosa para receber algumas reviws, não vou negar. Mas sou uma pessoa paciente, ok? Eu também super aconselho a lerem os capítulos lendo The Pierces, a banda é ótima e para quem gosta de um estilo meio dark e meio country, eu tenho certeza que vão gostar.

Bem, sou que mais espera que estejam gostando, alias, fiz um vídiozinho para a fic! Espero que gostem, quem quiser ver é esse site aqui: http:/ WWW*youtube*com/watch?v=CVs-LleUuC4

Tirem as estrelas e os espaços substituindo pelos pontos. Mas eu acho mais fácil passar no meu perfil, lá tem o link. Bem, sem mais lenga, lenga... Vamos as reviws!

**Mila Pink**: Bem, vamos devagar... Remus e Emme é um assunto ainda em interrogação e a fic também é L&M, ok¿ Mais só vai ter eles lá para frente. James sabe que é ela, mas ele é idiota demais para perceber. Brigada pela reviws, eu adorei!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes**: Sim, Sim, Sim! Eu só troquei as palavras, mas o sentido é o mesmo. É que eu amo demais esse seriado e esperava que todos reparassem, mas nem todos não é¿

**Lloiza:** Bem, nem são as reviws, o mais é saber que tem alguém lendo, tipo assim, se você deixar uma reviw só no ultimo cap. já deixa uma autora super feliz! Gostei muito da sua fic e se você escrever mais eu com toda a certeza vou continuar a ler! E bem, obrigado!

**Dani Prongs:** Feliz Natal atrasado para você também, muitoooo atrasado, kkk.

**Alice Dreamer:** Como eu já disse, Alice, ele sabe! Mas o James é muito idiota para perceber, você vai notar nesse cap.

Eu também amo essa Lily! E sim, minha Petúnia não é tão má, ela só um pouco chata. Bem, vou lhe explicar o fato da Marlene, por que é pura entrelinhas! As garotas populares do Pacifica sempre fazem uma prova para tornas uma garota popular ou não, elas são tipo assim, selecionadas, como em GG, sabe¿ Marlene fez uma coisa muitoooo ruim com Emmeline e a Emme não gosta nenhum pouquinho dela por isso.

**Lua Evangeline:** Eu também amo o Remus, na minha fic ele não é tão envergonhado e tímido, mas ele é super romântico e fofo! Bem, como eu já disse, Sirius é um idiota, não vai lembrar-se da Lils, Remus sabe e James sabe, mas o Jay é muito besta para perceber isso.

Acho que foi tudo, beijinhos!


	9. E querido, você é tão legal

Marlene sorriu levando a mão ao rosto com charme.

- Nossa querida amiga fez uma coisa realmente errada, querem saber o que? Eu sei que querem! - Marlene sorria levanto tudo aquilo na brincadeira esperando alguma bobagem sair da boca de Dorcas - Bem, Marlene Mckinnon é uma vagabunda! Isso. É uma vadia que roubou o _meu_ namorado! É, essa vadiazinha beijou o _meu_ querido Benjamim, ou será que foi para a cama com ele?

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram e Marlene olhou aterrorizada para sua melhor amiga, ou talvez nem tão melhor assim.

-Querem saber mais?

-Já chega Dorcas.

Foi ouvido o murmúrio de Edgar Bones, mas Dorcas não deu à mínima.

-Não, não chega, Edgar! Essa vaca está ficando às escondidas com o _meu_ Benjamim. MEU! Alguém quer continuar nessa festa medíocre? Claro que não! Vamos, tenho DJ, bebida e tudo o que precisam na _minha_ casa.

A multidão começou a gritar em concordância, logo estavam todos correndo e jogando seus copos e bebidas no chão enquanto falavam atrocidades de Marlene Mckinnon.

Lily se impressionou ao ver Marlene sair correndo dali.

-Eu já volto, Emme. – avisou.

Viu que tanto James quanto os outros ainda esperavam ali e se permitiu deixar Emmeline com eles.

-Mas Lily...

-Eu já volto.

Saio correndo, se lembrando da quarta série, quando um garoto magricela havia dito que o cabelo de Marlene era horrível, a garota se escondera no banheiro para chorar. Lily conhecia a casa, então apenas foi até o banheiro mais próximo e bateu com força na porta.

-Marlene?

Ouviu um ruído, provavelmente de choro.

-Me deixe em paz!

Lily revirou os olhos, batendo mais uma vez na porta de jatobá.

-Marlene sou eu, Lily, saia dai.

-Para ficarem me chamando de vaca, vadia, puta? Não muito obrigada!

-Marlene, eu estou sozinha aqui.

O choro parou subitamente e Lily escutou a porta ser destrancada, empurrou-a entrando no banheiro bem arrumado. Marlene estava sentada no chão com um rolo de papel higiênico nas mãos tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.

-Todos me odeiam, Lily.

Lily sentou-se ao lado dela olhando o rosto manchado pela maquiagem.

-Não, não te odeiam. O que Dorcas fez foi errado. Você errou, mas não merecia humilhação pública.

-Ela é falsa, ela estava traindo o Benjyn.

Lily fez o máximo para não revirar os olhos, _como se ninguém soubesse o quão rodada aquela garota é,_ Lily pensou. Mas por outro lado, só um garoto como Benjamim Fenwick para não notar os dois chifres crescendo em sua cabeça.

-Todos já devem ter ido embora.

-O que eu vou fazer agora, Lily? Ninguém gosta de mim naquele lugar, todos sempre fazem o que Dorcas quer!

-Como você fez com Emmeline?

-Sim, como eu fiz com Emmeline...

-Você poderia começar enxugando essas lágrimas, eu e os garotos vamos ficar do seu lado.

Marlene pegou um pedaço de papel e enxugou seu rosto mais uma vez, logo depois assoando o nariz, Lily se impressionou ao ver que mesmo chorando um oceano de lágrimas Marlene continuava linda.

-Minha festa foi um fracasso.

-É a segunda vez que tenho plena certeza disso.

Marlene sorriu e logo depois se encostou ao ombro de Lily que apesar de surpresa apenas ignorou.

-Obrigada, Lily.

Marlene suspirou, se levantou, assoou mais uma vez o nariz e abriu a porta do banheiro.

-Eu sou Marlene Mckinnon e não chorarei por causa de uma maldita dos infernos.

Lily se levantou a seguindo, a garota que antes estava aos prantos atravessou a casa e foi até os jardins, onde algumas pessoas ainda estavam sentadas nas mesas bebendo alguma coisa. Lily se surpreendeu por ver que além dos marotos e Emmeline, que estavam ali apenas esperando por ela, Edgar Bones, os irmãos Prewett e Andrômeda Black estivessem ali.

-Espero que os que tenham ficado não venham jogar suas cocas colas em mim.

Marlene sussurrou e seguiu até o lado de Edgar Bones dando um abraço no rapaz, Lily revirou os olhos para a cena de amizade e se virou para James, Remus e Emmeline, Sirius já estava dormindo na mesa.

-O que Andrômeda faz aqui? Não sabia que ela tinha alguma afinidade por Marlene.

A garota ruiva disse sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

-E você tem?

Lily revirou os olhos a pergunta retórica de Emmeline, a garota sabia que Lily já havia sido amiga de Marlene, mas nunca soubera sobre os marotos ou sobre sua paixão ardente por James Potter.

-Andrômeda é prima de Sirius, não é o tipo de garota que iria ficar do lado de Dorcas Meadowes. Mas se querem saber, eu acho que ela esteja aqui por causa do Tonks.

James sussurrou fazendo Lily pensar que ele realmente estava assistindo demais Gossip Girl.

-Teddy Tonks? O garoto rebelde que luta contra o direito dos políticos de mandar nos estudantes da Califórnia? - Emmeline olhou surpresa para Andrômeda – O que ele tem haver com isso?

James deu de ombros e Remus olhou para os dois como se estivesse realmente dentro de Gossip Girl e as duas pessoas a sua frente fossem Katy Farkas e Isabel Coates. Apesar de que o James estivesse mais para Nate Archibald...

-Ok, vocês dois podem parar por aí. Podemos fazer alguma coisa mais produtiva do que ficar falando da vida amorosa da prima do Sirius.

Remus reclamou e logo levou os olhos para Sirius, batendo em sua cabeça o fazendo acordar, a onda de insultos que se seguiu foi tão insignificante que não merece ser levada ao papel.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. – Remus disse irritado. – Se você não percebeu, Marlene foi humilhada e está a beira das lágrimas.

Sirius revirou os olhos, lembrando a Lily ela mesma e um velho mendigo da praça perto de sua casa.

-E o que eu posso fazer? Não é como se eu fosse aquele cara de Crepúsculo e pudesse controlar os sentimentos dela.

-Bem, você é muito melhor calado. Remus, por que vocês não tocam alguma música para Marlene? Tenho certeza que ela ira ficar muito feliz.

Lily disse sorrindo e James bateu na própria cabeça, como se estivesse pronto para dizer "como eu não pensei nisso antes?", mas logo depois Remus se levantou puxando Sirius junto. Antes onde tinha a banda que aparentemente foi levada por Dorcas Meadowes para sua casa com um grande suborno agora estavam os três. Sirius, Remus e James. Lily viu Marlene se virar para eles surpresa e logo depois sorrir, já sabendo o propósito dos três.

Depois de mais um momento clichê de sorrisos, a parte que Lily mais odiava, Remus tocou o primeiro acorde.

- _You used to get it in your fishnets_…

Lily se impressionou ao notar que ele transformara a música agitada do Artic Monkeys em uma balada romântica.

- _Now you only get it in your night dress. Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness. Landed in a very common crisis. Everything's in order in a black hole. __Nothing seems as pretty as the past though_...

Ela não evitou sorrir, sabia como Marlene adorava aquela música, chegava até a se identificar com ela. Apesar de Lily não ter a mínima idéia do por que, afinal, _"tudo estar em ordem dentro de um buraco negro"_ não a lembrava o estado de Marlene Mckinnon.

- _That Bloody Mary's lacking her Tabasco. Remember when you used to be a rascal?_

Lily viu Marlene sorrir e se abraçar, ela olhava para Sirius e depois voltava seu olhar para James e Remus, que fazia a segunda voz. Foi quando tudo parou e segundos depois que eles trocaram a balada romântica por algo mais original.

- _Oh that boy's a slag. The best you ever had. The best you ever had. Is just a memory and those dreams… Weren't as daft as they seemed. Not as daft as they seemed. My love when you dreamed them up…_

Bem, Lily podia concordar. Talvez a noite não fosse um fracasso tão grande assim.

x.x.x.x.x

**N/B: **_Ei!_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo!_

_Dorcas é realmente malvada. E eu estou super ansiosa para vermos os flashbacks dessa amizade da Lily com a Marlene. Ou da Emme com a Marlene. E, principalmente, da Lily com o James, certo?_

_Quando será que o James vai perceber que a Lily é a mesma garota que ele conheceu antes? Ele é realmente lerdo... Só o Remo lembrou._

_Beijinhoos._

_Maria Clara_

**_N.A:_** Ei, gente! Então, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim e espero que também gostem do capitulo, vou logo avisando que já preparei alguns outros capítulos por causa das voltas a aulas, onde eu vou estar realmente ocupada, ensino médio é uma coisa... Bem, se vocês ficaram surpresos nesse capitulo, não se preocupem, vou tentar manter um pouco mais de calma nos outros, mas ainda tem muitas mais revelações. Se pensam que o que Dorcas fez vai sair barato, é por que não conhecem Marlene Mckinnon. Só para esclarecer uma questão que todos perguntaram, vocês tem que prestar bastante atenção, por que eu escrevo muito nas entrelinhas. Lily não era melhor amiga do James ok? Ela era apaixonada por ele, quem era muito amiga dele era a Marlene que por sua vez era a melhor amiga da Lily, o rapaz foi embora com seus amigos decepcionando por completo Lily. O resto acho que vocês sabem... Bem, vamos às reviws!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes:** Não se preocupe, gosto de coisas repetitivas! Vamos olhar pelo lado bom, seu atraso me faz ter que me esforça menos, não?

**Mila Pink:** L e M é Sirius e Marlene! Alias, não entendi o que você falou sobre as vacas, sou um pouco lerdinha as vezes...

**Alice Dream:** O importante é dar uma reviw, mesmo que seja só um ponto de exclamação.

**Dani Prongs:** Eu juro que irei tentar! Idéias eu tenho, mas colocar no papel? Tá difícil.

**ABY:** Vou tentar mostrar minha gratidão da mesma forma... BRIGADA!

**Sassah Potter:** Uhu, leitora nova se não me engano? Bem, a historia tem que dar algumas voltas não é mesmo? James e Lily ainda tá bem leve, estou um pouco focada na confusão da vida da Lily, mas o casal com toda a certeza vai ter exclusividade nos próximos capítulos.

**Lua Evangeline:** É o trio fantástico, Remus o doce e romântico, Sirius o pegador e bêbado, e James o lerdo e engraçado.


	10. Eu poderia te dar tudo que você precisa

**Cap. 6 Mas eu sei viver a minha.**

-Fico impressionado – Não haviam sobrado muitos na casa de Marlene Mckinnon, porém entre os que ficaram Lily estava surpresa ao saber que estava incluída. Emmeline já havia partido em uma carona de Edgar Bones e os irmãos Prewett tanto como Andrômeda Black estavam longe de serem os que continuariam na casa, mas o que a deixava surpresa era que assim como ela, os marotos também haviam ficado. – Você sendo doce com alguém.

Lily ergueu os olhos vendo Remus parado à soleira da porta. Sirius havia caído em um profundo sono no sofá e James se juntará a Marlene para assistir a algum filme na TV. Como os pais de Marlene estavam longe de voltarem para a casa naquele mesmo dia, ela pedira com meiguice e talvez um pouco de clemência, para todos ficarem.

-É realmente uma ótima hora para você ficar impressionado, por que pode ter certeza que não vou ser doce com _você_.

Lily estava sentada no jardim não mais tão iluminado dos Mckinnon e Remus caminhou até se juntar a ela na grama.

-É bom ter você de volta.

Lily suspirou olhando para a grama suja do jardim e logo depois chutando um copo vazio no chão.

-Oh, por favor! Não venha me tratar como uma garota bipolar. Eu não tenho duas personalidades.

-Sabe, eu às vezes realmente acho que sim.

A garota o olhou com incredularidade e rapidamente levou seus olhos para algo mais proveitoso, o céu noturno, que muitas vezes não era tão belo em Oxnard estava de uma beleza estupenda.

-Você costumava gostar delas.

Lily ouviu a afirmação, mas não se incomodou de mover seus olhos. Sim, ela amava olhar as estrelas, era uma forma mais fácil de esquecer suas preocupações.

-Ainda gosto.

-Sei que a velha Lily está voltando, por mais que você não queira.

Lily revirou os olhos se levantando.

-Você não se cansa de me encher o saco não? Está até pior do que James...

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e se viu sendo seguida para dentro da bela casa, olhou para seus amigos e sorriu ao ver que os dois riam entre si enquanto assistiam a um filme qualquer.

-Se eu não gostasse tanto assim desse filme, acompanharia vocês nas suas humildes risadas.

Ela disse irônica se sentando junto a eles no sofá.

-Que de humildes não tem nada. Todos sabem que você não gosta nenhum pouco de Norbit.

Lily soltou um sorrisinho irônico pegando um pouco de pipoca em cima da mesa.

-Todos sabem que você deveria ficar calada.

Marlene pegou a deixa e sorriu apontando seu dedo indicador para a garota.

-Você diz isso por que não quer hesitar entre o sim e o não.

Lily revirou os olhos se acomodando no sofá.

-Onde está Sirius?

Marlene deu de ombros voltando a comer sua pipoca, o que fez Lily levar seu olhar a James.

-Sabe... Um copo aqui e ali e depois de algum tempo ou ele faz uma burrice ou cai na cama. Claro que todos preferem Sirius caído na cama.

-A verdade é que todos o preferem calado, mas pelo menos me vejo livre do belo adormecido.

Marlene novamente tirou seus olhos da tela e prestou atenção a conversa.

-Você vai ficar aqui não vai, Lily?

Lily suspirou, sabia muito bem que não tinha como voltar para casa. Um taxi? Não muito seguro. Sua irmã? Improvável. Carona? Impossível. Então, não havia nada além de sentar e esperar o dia amanhecer.

-Se conseguir um meio de me levar até minha casa, fico bastante grata!

Mais uma vez James riu e mais uma vez Lily comeu um pouco de pipoca. Ela apenas precisava se acalmar e tentar não sentir muita repulsa por Eddie Murphy.

Estava bastante cansada, Lily ousava disser. A cama era sim confortável e tinha um cheiro de lavanda que a fazia querer voltar a dormir, mas mesmo assim levantou. Era domingo e domingo que é domingo não se passa sem praia, ás palavras de Marlene McKinnon.

Por alguns instantes ela havia esquecido que não estava em sua casa e quando levou seus olhos para o lado viu Marlene dormindo como um anjo. Sim, Lily se lembrava daquele quarto. Mesmo mais de seis anos depois parecia o mesmo, as persianas vermelhas, as paredes puramente brancas e o abajur cor de cereja na mesinha de cabeceira, claro que ela não podia negar que o quarto estava mais maduro, seis anos atrás ele era lotado de brinquedos e ursos de pelúcias, mas do mesmo jeito voltava a recordação.

Escutou um bocejo ao seu lado e logo notou que Marlene estava acordando, olhou para si mesma e também notou que a roupa que usava não era sua, afinal, Lily nunca usaria um baby doll tão curto.

-Lily? Não acredito que já tenha acordado...

A voz de Marlene estava claramente sonolenta e em seus olhos havia manchas de olheiras.

-Foi você que disse que domingo era um dia para a praia.

Marlene sorriu e olhou para a porta de seu quarto.

-Os meninos já foram?

-Pouco depois de você cair no sono.

Marlene se espreguiçou e rapidamente havia levantado rumando para o banheiro.

-Meu Deus, você já viu meus olhos Lily?

Lily entendeu aquilo como uma pergunta retórica e se levantou seguindo Marlene. Noite passada ela lembrava vagamente de ter pedido a Marlene uma escova de dente e roupas adequadas.

-Céus, Lily, seus cabelos com certeza não estão melhores que os meus.

Lily levou a mão ao cabelo e rapidamente se olhou no espelho, Marlene parecia em êxtase com sua imagem.

-Novidade, me passa a escova.

Lily pegou a escova da mão de Marlene e escovou seus cabelos com cuidado, logo depois pegando a roupa que a outra garota tinha escolhido para ela. Claro que Lily nunca iria à praia com aquilo, mas como não tinha nada mais para usar, ousou vestir. Era um short bastante curto e uma blusa que em Lily ficava um tanto folgada no busto, mas mesmo assim ela se vestiu e logo havia descido as escadas a mandado de Marlene, que desejava se arrumar com o banheiro inteiro para si.

Uma mesa de café da manha estava posta e Lily pode ver que a governanta da família estava dando os últimos retoques.

-Senhorita Lily! Como está grande!

Lily sorriu, não havia percebido que já conhecia a governanta da família Mckinnon, mas quando era menor passava muito tempo naquela casa, então, claro que todos naquela ali a conheciam.

-Madeline, gosto de saber que se lembra de mim.

Lily demorou um pouco para lembrar-se do nome, mas a mulher corpulenta apenas sorriu e concordou colocando um copo de suco para a garota.

-Fico feliz que tenha aparecido, há muito tempo não a vejo jovem Lily. As únicas garotas que vem aqui são aquela amiginhas de Marlene.

Lily sorriu analisando a careta de desgosto no rosto de Madeline e logo arqueou sua sobrancelha.

-Pelo visto não gosta delas.

-Oh, não! Não me interprete mal jovem Lily, apenas não acho que elas sejam muito agradáveis.

-Já fazendo da minha amiga, Madeline?

Marlene perguntou em um tom maroto e logo sorriu seguindo para a mesa de madeira certamente cara.

-Querida Marlene, estava apenas dizendo o quanto Lily é muito mais agradável do que aquelas suas outras amigas.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha pegando uma xícara com café.

-Mesmo? Então fique sabendo que aquelas traíras não são mais minhas amigas.

Madeline suspirou servindo para Marlene um pouco de leite para o café.

-Está explicada toda a bagunça nos jardins. Sabe seu pai não vai gostar nenhum pouco disso.

Marlene revirou os olhos e se levantou pegando um protetor solar que havia trazido de seu quarto em cima da mesa.

-Vamos Lily, eu disse que encontraria com os garotos as dez.

Lily se levantou percebendo o quanto as coisas estava se tornando diferentes. Alguns dias atrás ela se recusaria prontamente a acompanhar á praia, muito menos se James, Remus e Sirius também estivessem incluídos.

-Estou convivendo demais com vocês e eu realmente não estou gostando nada disso.

Ela refletiu, mas Marlene estava muito ocupada em se abarrotar de protetor solar para notar.

- Eles disseram para encontrá-los naquela loja vermelha do outro lado da rua.

Marlene exclamou segurando seu chapéu cor-de-rosa para não sair voando com o vento forte, estavam em uma ruela perto da praia esperando achar algum dos rapazes.

-Uma loja de tatuagens? Sirius não está pensando em tatua...

-Claro que não, Lily! – Marlene interrompeu, o vento forte fazendo ela mesma gritar. – Pelo menos eu acho que não...

-Venha, vamos.

Lily puxou Marlene pelo braço seguindo para a loja indicada por ela, atravessou a rua e abriu a porta com a palavra "puxe" em indicação. Não encontrou nenhum dos garotos por quem procurava, mas rapidamente havia visto Sirius, atenção, Sirius e uma garota olhando o balcão de tatuagens.

Marlene soltou um sorrisinho malicioso e correu em silêncio até o rapaz, colocando as mãos em seus olhos, na velha brincadeira de "quem é?". Mas rapidamente Sirius havia errado e rindo Lily foi até eles.

-Pensando em tatuar um unicórnio no braço, Sirius?

O rapaz sorriu maroto e olhou para seu próprio braço.

-Claro! Sabe, eu estava pensando se não seria melhor uma borboleta...

-Menos, Sirius, muito menos.

Marlene avisou tirando Sirius de sua brincadeira, mas logo havia fixado seus olhos na frente da loja.

-O que foi Marlene?

-Dorcas... Fiquem na minha frente, não quero que ela me veja.

Lily revirou os olhos e Marlene puxou tanto ela quanto Sirius para sua frente.

-Não seja hipócrita, Marlene. O que você mais quer é que ela te veja!

Lily riu ao ver a careta engraçada de Marlene e rapidamente se deslocou para longe dela.

-Onde estão os outros?

-Na praia, não tiveram tanta paciência para esperar vocês.

-E você também não teria se não estivesse tão ocupado flertando uma garota.

Sirius piscou e olhou para os lados.

-Falando em garota, cadê ela?

As duas riram mais uma vez e seguiram para fora da loja, lá se ia a chance de Sirius fazer uma tattoo...

-Eu sei Emme.

-Sabe? Jura que sabe? Por que se soubesse não perderia seu tempo.

Lily revirou seus olhos, podia ver James e Remus tomando banho no mar enquanto ela falava ao telefone com uma irritada Emmeline. Sirius e Marlene haviam ido comprar sorvete.

-Você nunca gostou dela, Lily.

-Você sabe que sim, já fomos amigas Emme.

-Ah claro! Se eu tivesse sido amiga da Meadowes você ficaria horrorizada por eu estar andando com ela.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez, aquela conversa estava se tornando cansativa. Emmeline não queria vê-la com Marlene, mas Marlene precisava dela.

-Não inverta nada Emmeline, primeiro que você nunca seria amiga da Meadowes...

-Ora Lily!

-Segundo que ela esta arrependida.

-Arrependida? Faça-me o favor Lily, se você quer sair com ela... Saia, mas não conte comigo.

-Emme...

-Não, Lily! Eu já aturei você saindo com aqueles garotos que eu mal sei o nome, não vou aturar mais isso.

Então ela desligou e Lily se irritou por ter sido ignorada por sua melhor amiga, Emmeline estava sendo infantil e Lily odiava infantilidade.

Viu Marlene e Sirius se aproximarem, conversando energicamente. Marlene tinha um sorvete de morango na mão e Lily não conseguia identificar o sabor do sorvete de Sirius. Lily desconfiou da intimidade dos dois, mas achou improvável estar acontecendo algo mais.

-Não acredito que não compraram nenhum para mim!

Lily exclamou vendo os dois se sentarem na areia ao seu lado, Marlene sorriu e Sirius ajeitou seus óculos escuros.

-Bem, se você quiser o meu pode ficar. Tenho plena certeza que está uma delicia.

Lily olhou para o sorvete de Sirius e logo depois levou seu olhar interrogativo para Marlene.

-Milho verde.

-Me lembra minha casa em Londres.

Sirius havia sido criado até seus cinco anos em Londres, mas logo depois seu pai e sua mãe se separaram e ele preferiu vir a Oxnard, terra natal de seu pai.

-Por quê? Ela era rodeada de plantações de milho?

Marlene perguntou ocupada em tomar seu próprio sorvete.

-Não, a casa era no subúrbio. A verdade é que minha mãe adorava nos fazer comer milho nas refeições, ela dizia que era essencial para a saúde.

A voz de Sirius tornou tudo mais engraçado, mas Lily não poderia rir como Marlene por que estava muito ocupada vendo um abdômen que nunca vira antes.

Remus e James haviam saído da água e enquanto James tentava secar seus rebeldes cabelos, Lily se ocupara de observá-lo e estava realmente gostando muito do que via. Não que ela fosse algum tipo de tarada, claro que não! Mas o amor de criança que ela sentia por James se intensificara ainda mais ao vê-lo seis anos depois, mil vezes mais maduro e dez mil vezes mais lindo.

-Posso ficar a par da conversa?

Ele perguntou se sentando ao lado de Sirius, Remus avisara que iria comprar um suco.

-Acho melhor não ou Sirius vai continuar a falar do quando adora milho verde.

James olhou espantado para Sirius, mas o outro estava muito ocupado em ralhar com Lily Evans.


	11. AVISO!

Bem, eu devia começar dizendo que estou com peso na consciência de ter que fazer isso. E é a mais pura verdade, dói no meu coração, mas eu não posso mais me dedicar tanto as fanfic, para falar a verdade, eu mesma estou decepcionada e não pensem que são com vocês leitores, de jeito nenhum, estou decepcionada comigo mesma, por não consegui equilibrar o meu amor por escrever, os estudos e a vida pessoal.

Bem, há inúmero motivos que não daria para explicar em palavras para eu por minhas fics em hiatos, contudo eu não estou sofrendo por falta de incentivo, mas sim por falta de inspiração e tempo. Sei que tenho apoio de algumas pessoas que não necessito falar agora, mas tem uma hora que a pessoa não agüenta, então achei por bem sair com a cabeça limpa e livre de peso na consciência, o que eu já tenho por demais.

Não vou tomar mais o tempo de ninguém e fico por aqui esperando que um dia o mundo seja um pouco melhor ou que as pessoas tenham uma liberdade de expressar seu amor pelas palavras ao qual não tenho no momento.

Deixo essa mensagem e boa sorte aos meus amigos a qual continuarei lendo as suas fics até o fim. Peço mais uma vez desculpas por qualquer coisa, mas é a pura realidade dos fatos. Tem hora que precisamos ser fortes e tomar medidas que não agrada a todos. Espero que todos os sonhos de vocês se realizem.

Beijos a todos e até...

Ps: Sou péssima em escrever o que sinto. Mas dei o meu melhor agora.


End file.
